Oliver Snider
'''Oliver "Ollie" Snider '''is a nineteen-year-old hunter who was raised in the life alongside his twin brother Stan. The slighter older son of Chuck Snider and Petra Snider, Ollie acted as the primary grounding force for the kids on the RV. While often playing the fool and causing trouble alongside his brother, Ollie was usually the first to put forward an actual plan when there was work to be done. History Early Life Born to hunters Chuck and Petra, Ollie was raised in The RV alongside his twin brother, Stan. Their parents never hid what they were, or that monsters were real, leading the two to grow up aware of the dangers around them. Despite this, Ollie never realised the occupational hazard of being hunters until his father was killed by a vampire while on a case. At Chuck's funeral, Stan was crying over the loss of their father, Ollie, however, went into shock. It was also at this time that Ollie decided that he wasn't losing another member of his family again, be they blood related or not. In 2002, Malcolm Hawkes and his kids, Brandon and Maggie joined Ollie and his family on the RV. Ollie became fast friends with Bran, despite the latter's reluctance, and Bran began to join Ollie and Stan in their trouble making. In the following months, several more families joined the RV, and Ollie and the other children began properly training to join their parents hunting. Season One In the "Unaired Pilot", Ollie and Bran end up on a hunt with the parents crew in Sandersville, Georgia. However, they are the only kids present of the kids. This is due to the fact that Ollie and Bran were getting high in the back and no one noticed. They soon arrive at a motel wherein Bran has a premonition and passes out, this leaves Ollie and the parents to check in. They soon find a barbeque in full swing in the back which they then join in.While the parents look for clues and Bran goes for a nap Ollie wanders off and ends up on the roof, which he then decides is the perfect place for a nap.Petra then goes to get him at which point he flips his shit and starts firing his gun. The crew the finds out their stuff has been stolen. During the following investigation, Ollie holds up a couple who were having a private moment in the equipment shed. After further investigation including finding out what the "meat" was, the crew find the basement and discover that the motel is run by a family of rakshasa. Using a set of found brass instruments, the crew begin to fight them and win. After the initial fight, a crossroads demon shows up and offers a deal to rid them of oncoming extended family rakshasa. No one takes the deal and they successfully fend off the rest of the monsters. After which they leave and burn down the motel. The episode "Pilot" starts with the full crew of kids in a McDonald's as Ollie and Stan both buy a large amount of McRib sandwiches. Everyone then regroups on the RV and head to Texas for their next hunt. On the way, they find a stowaway going by the name of Sam Tanner, who is then adopted by Ollie and Stan as a pet. Otherwise, the trip is filled with the usual shenanigans and tomfoolery, mostly hiding Bran's smoking habit from Maggie. Once at their destination, the crew meet with George, an acquaintance of Mal's, who was having trouble with chupacabras. After telling him to leave the immediate area and gaining minor information from George, Everyone sets off to do their own "research". Continuing in "Lying On The Cold Hard Ground" Ollie, Bran and Stan go to a local bar to gather information on local stories that could relate to the hunt at hand. After accomplishing little in the bar except getting a little drunk, the trio then head to a local diner in order to see what the local youth have to say on the matter. After a short conversation, the trio learns that the teenagers in this town are in fact responsible for some of the attacks on livestock. Having learned nothing of use they get bored and head to the sheriff office to undo Mary and Elliot's plan. Once there however they hear a call at a local farm that the farmers daughter was kidnapped. Deciding its likely a chupacabra attack, the trio head to the farm to intervene. After a quick introduction to the farmer and his wife Stan and Ollie jump into the field out back and begin shooting. After fending off the chupacabras, they notice that Bran is shot and retrieve Sam in order to get him patched up. Ollie, Bran and Stan then agree to head back to George's and bring Sam. As they approach the house they notice what they assume is one of Franko's bombs. After a controlled detonation and narrowly missing two of the other kids on an ATV, they stop and run into the woods in order to avoid trouble with Maggie. Between Season One & Two Season Two Physical Appearance Fucking Tank Personality Equipment & Weaponry Powers & Abilities Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Kids Category:Alive